No one can hear you scream
by snowzinger5
Summary: A Springwood girl who barely escaped Springwood with her life as found herself under attack from Freddy again, this time in Low Earth Orbit. Why now? And can the U.S. government, with his head in their sight, stop him once and for all? I do not own NOES
1. Chapter 1

_Cape Canaveral, 2010._

In MOCR (Mission Operations Control Room) better known to the world as Mission Control, Mission Supervisor Christina Truman was watching from her row of computers in the "Trench" where people buzzed around her, busy still even after everyone at the International Space Station had settled down for the night.

Truman grabbed her cup and looked down at the empty bottom, she was filling in for the other Supervisor that was supposed to be here an hour ago. She tapped a person walking by and asked him to fill her cup with coffee, black.

The 40-year-old Mission Supervisor was ready to call Dan to see what was taking him when a piercing scream poured through the Space Station. "What was that?" Christina nearly shouted as she looked down at the various screens.

The Flight Surgeon, a portly man of 51 with an Amish beard turned to her and said, "Its Tracy, Ma'am." Christina looked to him and said, "What the hell is wrong with her? Why is she screaming?" He looked down to his monitor and said, "She is having a nightmare."

--

Cosmonaut Olia Kozlov felt her ear drums want to explode as her fellow astronaut scream like someone thrusted a knife into her side. Olia undid the straps that held her in place in her sleeping bag and moved over to Tracy Chase as she writhed and screamed in her bag.

She could hear others rushing to help as she tried to wake Tracy by shouting her name. "Tracy!" She yelled now as Mission Control tried to get their attention over the radio. Finally Olia just slapped Tracy across the face with the back of her hand and Tracy woke with a final ear biting shout.

"Tracy! Tracy!" Olia said as other rushed in to help her. Tracy was wild-eyed with panic as she hyperventilated and layed rigid with fear. Knox, a Kentucky born country-boy with a PHD in Biology swung his way in and tried to help calm her down. Soon the other six astronauts of the ISS were struggling to calm down a panicked young girl.

Eli Hershel, Israeli astronaut with a Doctorate, finally answered the calls of a screaming Mission Control.

--

Christina Truman nearly fainted with relief as she heard Eli talking, "Houston this is ISS, do you read?" Patrick spoke into her headphones and said, "We read you ISS. Can you tell us the situation with Tracy, Hershel?" Hershel quickly replied, "Give us a minute Houston; we are trying to calm her down as you can see." In the corner of the big screen that dominated MC (Mission Control) she could see Tracy finally calming down and her writhing dying away. Christina gently said, "Tracy… Its Christina… Can you tell me what's going on?" Tracy rapidly shook her head and said, "I can't. If I say his name I will cause a lot more problems."

Christina narrowed her eyes and said, "Why would it cause problems?" Tracy took a deep breath before saying, "He is a dangerous monster, if I say his name I will put this entire crew, and all of Mission Control in danger."

Christina gave the command for everyone to shut down their headphones. She then ordered all astronauts except Tracy to get out of the room and stay out of earshot. "Okay Tracy…" Christina said as she sat down in her chair, not noticing the steaming cup of coffee. "Who is he?" Tracy let loose a sob before saying, "Please… I don't want him to hurt you…"

Christina smiled and said, "That is a risk I'm willing to take." Tracy just shook her head and said, "Please… Ju-" Tracy cut her off and said, "Tell me what is name is and maybe we can find a way to help you and stop him." Finally Tracy gave in and said, "Okay… Krueger… His name is Charles…Fredrick…Krueger."

Christina gently said, "Thanks Ladybird. It will be okay." Christina could see her motherly voice having an effect on Tracy as she visibly began to stop crying but still her mouth in a frown and her eyes red.

She ordered all headphones back on and astronauts to tend to Tracy. Quickly she got up and nearly ran for the wall mounted phone and dialed a number she thought she would never need to dial.

After one ring she got through and said, "Get me President Obama on the line…"

"I am sorry Ma'am he is not awak-"

"Than wake him!"

--

President Barrack Obama was getting used to being woken up at odd hours of the night. He took the call in his room and said, "Ms. Truman, this better be important." The Mission Supervisor quickly told the President what happened. "Sir, were you briefed The Roster?"

Barack sat up and said, "Yes…" Christina gulped and said, "Than I think you should know Qoppa Iota Pheta has just tried to attack one of our astronauts. I need you to review the plans in The Roster and tell us what to do."

The Commander-In-Chief was know putting a robe on over his boxer shorts as he said, "Of course… Expect an answer soon."

Christina closed her eyes as she said, "Thank you Mr. President." And hanged up the phone. She ran a hand through her thick red hair. _2010, we just completed the station and we are just about to scrap the Shuttle's and he has to rear his ugly head._ She walked back to her station as a little thought popped into her head, _I weather this storm and it is going to look very good for me and NASA._

Her will strong, she sat down at her seat and said, "Alright. ISS this is Houston, I want Chase on a dose of Hypnocil every time she goes to bed. I cannot disclose the reason why, just do it." _Ill need some for myself_. She finally saw Dan walking up to her and felt relief as he reached for the headphones.

She gladly handed them over and was about to head for the exit when The Flight Surgeon stopped her and gave her a slip of paper. "This a prescription for Hypnocil." Christina smiled and said, "Thanks MacLean." The Amish bearded Doc said, "My pleasure."


	2. Chapter 2

President Barack Obama felt the heavy file in his hands

President Barack Obama felt the heavy file in his hands. It must have weighed at least two pounds and had over one hundred pages. This was The Roster, the book of every major serial killer in World History.

He took a sip of his coffee as he flipped open the pages. The front page gave him a dire warning that he needed Top Secret clearance to open this file or be prosecuted to the full extent of the law. He ignored it and went to the next page. It was a computer printout with the sketch of a man wielding a machete and hockey mask.

_**NAME**__: JASON ELIAS VOORHEES._

_**AGE:**__ N/A, Possibly into his sixties._

_**D.O.B.: **__1947. Exact date and location unknown_

_**BIO: **__Jason Voorhees was born to Pamela Voorhees and Elias Voorhees. Elias was a cult leader and Pamela was only 16 at the time of Jason's birth. After drowning in Camp Crystal Lake when he was Seven year's old, Jason has been in hiding, slowly morphing into the sadistic killer we see today. _

_**NOTABLE ATTACKS: **__Manhattan Island 1989, 14 people killed. Camp Crystal Lake 2003, this incident is where he battled Codename Qoppa Iota Pheta…._

_**WEAKNESSES: **__None from what we have seen. Gunfire, explosives, fire, drowning, electrocution, and even blunt force trauma has remained ineffective._

The President stopped there and kept flipping the pages until he got to where he wanted.

_**NAME: **__Qoppa Iota Pheta (Name classified)_

_**D.O.B: **__Classified._

_**BIO: **__Qoppa's mother was a nun working in the now bulldozed Insane Asylum that was called "The Tower of Terror" by those who knew it. She had been locked in during the Christmas Weekend of 19XX and had been raped by most of the men in the facility. When found she was pregnant and near death. _

_Qoppa would be become a major serial killer and would be killed by a vengeful lynch mob of parents. Qoppa somehow uses astral projection to invade the dreams of people who know his name and kills them in a very violent fashion._

_**WEAKNESSES: **__We hypothesize that if a sufficient amount of Hypnocil can be injected into Qoppa's physical body, we might be able to kill him._

Barack closed the file and sighed deeply, "Need to call a meeting." _If I'm lucky I can still make dinner with Michele. _He quickly called his advisors in and brought them up to speed. His Military, Press, and Space Program Advisor sat before him.

"So Ladies and Gentlemen," He leaned back in his chair, "What do we do?"

Eliza Lang, a steely looking woman of 61 who had a head of shock grey hair and

wearing a Military Uniform that identified her as a General, spoke first "Mr. President, I think we have a prime chance to get Q.I.P. out in the open and apprehend he or she before it is too late."

Barack nodded and turned to Sarah Lee, his Press Secretary, "How can we keep this out of public notice?" Sarah cracked her knuckles, her black hair curled in a ponytail around her neck, said "Block all NASA transmissions from public; we need a full Press Blackout over NASA."

Barack nodded and said, "Definitely, I was thinking the same thing." He turned to Harold Carter, a portly, bald man that represented the U.S. Space Program and said, "What can we do to help you guys?"

Harold took a breath and said, "The International Space Station has two Soyuz escape pods. Our plan is to force Q.I.P out into our realm, and since he probably isn't used to floating in microgravity, sedate him and send him home with three of our boys, wrapped up his chin in duck tape."

--

Upon hearing that, Freddy Krueger laughed so hard he flipped backward in zero gravity. He grabbed a railing and anchored himself to it as he said, "These assholes think that I am some inexperienced newbie going after his first kill." Freddy twirled in the air as he said, "I was killing off house cats when they were in fucking diapers!"

Yet the four people in the Oval Office were out of reach, they did not know his name, he wouldn't be able to get a claw near them unless they knew his name. Suddenly his view of the outside realm gave way and gravity came back, he slammed into a metal grate as pain coursed through his head. The Boiler Room seemed to shudder and sway a little as he cradled his head in pain.

"Damn it…" Freddy said as he took off his hat to massage his throbbing temples. Breaking away from Jason in 2007 had knocked a lot of energy out of him, he barely had the energy to follow Tracy from Springwood and into Houston where he watched her train. He chuckled as she remembered some of the exams she had to take.

"She has such a cute little ass, not too bad on the jugs department either." He giggled darkly as he tapped his claws against a boiler, just imagining all the things he could do to her."

He whimsically thought of his real goal. Then, after a few moments of plotting and planning, he tried to float in no gravity again. First he took off his hat and watched it spin without Newton's old laws holding it back. He grabbed his precious fedora and placed back upon his burnt head.

The Dream Demon flew did a few stunts in the air before an instinctive urge flowed through his ancient veins. It was nighttime in Springwood, Ohio. And now he needed was going to go out upon his hunt.

--

He had limited his hunting to one teenager in a random pattern, mostly preying on the obvious ones that looked like they were suicidal. Tonight he was preying upon a little Emo girl who dreamed of many things. She wanted to be a poet, a writer and singer in a grunge metal band. But there was one dream she wouldn't admit, not in a million years.

She wanted her overachieving big Sister knocked down to Earth.

Freddy crept into her dreams, quickly getting in and staying in the shadows of her mind, waiting for the prime moment to strike.

The little Emo bitch was dreaming of sitting in the third row at a spelling bee. Freddy watched as her big sister confidently spelled one word after another. With practiced skill he took control as Spelling Bee Judge and said, "Spell… Pill."

Seamlessly he leapt into the girl and said, "P…" His voice became scarier each minute, "I." He turned her towards the Emo girl and said, "L…L…" He ripped open her shirt and a flurry of pills burst from her chest and flew towards the Emo girl.

He laughed as pills crammed their way into her throat and down into her stomach. He leapt onto her and kept forcing more and more pills down her throat, about a large bottles worth of asprin. He arched his back and laughed as her soul, a tiny little light representing 16 years of genetic memory, and sheer power.

Freddy opened his mouth and sucked in the Genetic Memory, his inner working's tearing apart the soul, storing the personality in memories while consuming the sheer processing power the mind had emitted as she finally let go of her physical body.

Sated, but still feeling hungry, Freddy went back to his Boiler room and gleefully imagined the expressions of her parents as the autopsy showed 500 sleeping pills in her stomach.


End file.
